Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona
|image = |arc =X791 arc |place =Crocus |result = |side1 = *Lucy Heartfilia **Taurus **Scorpio **Cancer |side2 = *Flare Corona |forces1 = *Celestial Spirit Magic *Fleuve d'étoiles |forces2 = *Hair Magic |casual1 = |casual2 = }} is a battle fought between Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia and Raven Tail's Flare Corona. Prologue With the end of "Hidden", the Grand Magic Games' first day battles begin. The announcers explain how the fight system will work. Chosen by the event organizers, one Mage from each team will fight another Mage from another team. With this, the first battle of day 1 is announced to be between Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia and Team Raven Tail's Flare Corona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 22-24 The member of her team cheer Lucy whiles she remembers what Raven Tail did to Wendy Marvell which makes her angry and says that she'll definitely win. Pantherlily, Happy and Makarov Dreyar are amazed at Lucy's determination but Mavis Vermilion just stares and asks what could Raven Tail's aim be. Makarov screams that they are participating just to piss them off, but Mavis believes that there is more to it than that. The Pumpkin Man directs the two participants to enter the field and it's announced that the entire torunament grounds is considered the battlefield. Everyone else is then removed from the arena to the waiting areas. The time limit is 30 minutes, if within that time the opponent is rendered unable to fight, then that's a win for the other person, and with that being announced, the battle begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 1-5 Battle Lucy makes the first move by summoning Taurus, who quickly slashes his two-bladed axe in a horizontal pattern at Flare, who avoids it with a jump. Lucy then quickly summons Scorpio, who after pointing his tail at Flare, attacks with Sand Buster. However, Flare manipulates her long, red hair and uses it as a shield to protect herself from Scorpio's spell. Lucy, with both spirits' keys on her hand, gives Taurus the command to use Scorpio's sand. Taurus follows his master's command and suctions the sand with his axe until it's completely wrapped with it, while from the sidelines Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell and their daughter are amazed at Lucy's ability to summon multiple spirits without any restrain. Taurus then charges at Flare and strikes Flare with Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran, sending her flying with the tornadoes of sand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 5-9 While in midair, Flare uses Hair Shower - Wolf Fang, sending a wolf to attack Lucy, but she summons the Giant Crab, Cancer, who effortlessly cuts it down. Flare, in shock and anger, sends her hair underground and makes it appear right under Lucy, grabbing her feet and pulling her into the air. Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet call on to Lucy while Flare states that she can move her hair any way she wishes and smashes Lucy into the ground with it. Lucy, on the ground, takes something out and says that if that's the case, her Fleuve d'étoiles moves any way she want, releasing the water from the whip and grabbing Flare by the wrist with it. The two then pull each other and send each other spinning in the air, and then fall. Lucy then rises up full of confidence while Flare stares at her from the ground shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 9-14 The crowd goes wild and the commentators exclamate that there hasn't been any time to breath and that neither one is drawing back in this battle of the women and Jenny Realight says that Fairy Tail seems to be having a bit more of an advantage. Lucy notices her boots have been ripped and deduces that it happened when she got caught by Flare's hair. Flare, now enraged at what Lucy has done to her hair, sends her hair underground. Lucy wonders where it will resurface and looks around her feet, but Flare points her at the rest of the members of her Guild. Lucy notices that a lock of hair has resurfaced next to Asuka Connell, who does not notice it. Lucy tries to warn her, but she is stopped by Flare's hair wrapping around her mouth and throwing her on the ground before she can react. Flare then orders her to stay quiet or something might happen to Asuka if she disobeys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 14-18 Aftermath References Navigation